1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly used in an instrument box and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional latch assembly disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 61-176375 (1988): a base-end portion of an operating lever is connected to a bearing-plate portion of a base plate through a first pivot, the bearing-plate portion is projecting from an end portion of the base plate; a base-end portion of a latch arm is connected to an intermediate portion of the operating lever through a second pivot; and, in a latch locking condition in which a front-end hook portion of the latch arm engages with an engaging-end portion of a catch member, both the first pivot and the second pivot are so arranged as to have the second pivot disposed between a predetermined straight line and the base plate, the predetermined straight line passing through the engaging-end portion of the catch member and the first pivot.
In this conventional latch assembly, since the assembly is not provided with any means for locking the operating lever to the base plate, there is a fear that: a front-end portion of the operating lever is hit by any other articles so that the operating lever is rotated on the first pivot to have the latch arm disengaged from the catch member by accident, whereby a wing element having been locked to a stationary frame of a body part is unlocked by accident.
Further, in this conventional assembly, there is not provided any mechanism for adjusting in position a latch arm relative to a catch member of the wing element. Consequently, the catch member and the body part, which are improperly assembled, often make it impossible to lock the wing element to the body part.